


El Mago que lo Sabía Todo

by Kara_Snape



Series: Thorin's love [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dead Thorin, M/M, Spoilers, Tell me he isn't death, Why do you do that?, soon as possible prequel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Snape/pseuds/Kara_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un viejo mago sabe muchas cosas, una las dice, las otras no. Nunca se suele arrepentir de lo que no dice... pero esta vez es diferente. Solo espera que, si Bilbo se entera, algun dia le perdone.</p><p>Is my translation in Spanish from the "The Wizard Who Knows Everything"'s fic . I am Spanish and my English is bad so I upload the fic in English and Spanish. To read it both Spanish and English speakers. The fic in English is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/613682</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Mago que lo Sabía Todo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wizard Who Knows Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613682) by [Kara_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Snape/pseuds/Kara_Snape). 



Gandalf anduvo por el campo de batalla, miró a un lado y al otro no encontrando nada más que desolación a su paso. Se había alejado del campamento tras cumplir su mandado y era obvio que allí, por el momento, sobraba. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos pasos dio, del tiempo que estuvo recorriendo ese infierno hasta que, por fin, decidió que ya había dado, había regalado, demasiado tiempo. Se volvió sin alzar la vista, enemigos, amigos, demasiadas víctimas en esta guerra que sería reconocida por los siglos, los juglares cantarían sobre esta batalla. Sin duda, ninguno de los que la vivió tendría corazón para cantar una sola letra de lo ocurrido en esta masacre.

Sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta ya había llegado a su destino. Alzó los ojos para encontrarse a Dwalin y a Balin flanqueando la puerta. En su cabeza rezó y maldijo por las vidas perdidas de Kili y Fili… eran una de las pérdidas que más le pesaba. Ambos enanos le devolvieron la mirada escuetamente. Balin apenas podía contener el llanto y Dwaling temblaba mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta su barba. Asintieron con lentitud, se levantaron y se alejaron para dar paso al mago.

Cuando terminó frente a la puerta pudo escuchar el murmullo que había dentro de la tienda. Dio un largo suspiro y apartó la tela para mirar dentro. Había una enorme cama en el centro de la pequeña estancia. Un candelabro yacía sin apenas luz en un rincón, extinguiéndose poco a poco. En el lecho, recostado, estaba el más fiero guerrero enano que había conocido, sin embargo, su vida ya había huido de su cuerpo. A un lado de la cama, arrodillado en el suelo de pieles estaba el objeto del murmullo, un llanto desgarrador que intentaba ahogar entre las sábanas del lecho a las que apretaba con furia. La silueta del mago se dibujaba sobre la pequeña figura, se encogía tanto que parecía que quería desaparecer.

— Bilbo… — susurró. El viejo Hobbit ni se inmutó y siguió llorando desconsoladamente aferrado con fuerza a la tela del lecho—. Bilbo… — repitió, pero fue interrumpido por el hobbit.

— ¡Cállate, mago ridículo! ¡Inútil idiota! — gritó entre lágrimas Bilbo.  Gandalf no se inmutó por el insulto, simplemente suspiró cansado y volvió a intentarlo.

— Luchó como un rey… no debes culparte por ello…

— ¡Él no quería que le acompañara! ¡Nunca le importó lo que hiciera y en esta guerra, que podía serle útil, me apartó! ¡No dejó que le acompañara!

— Bilbo, él te apreciaba, te quería más que a nada, no quería que…

— ¡Cállate! No vuelvas a decirme algo así… él… él me ha abandonado… — Gandalf se quitó el sombrero y se agachó para poder entrar en la tienda con él y puso una vieja y cansada mano sobre su hombro. Bilbo intentó retorcerse pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Gandalf se atrevió a mirar a un lado para encontrar el rostro sereno del rey enano. Su rostro estaba mortalmente blanco y ningún aliento salía de su boca.

— Es hora de marchar… — Bilbo negó—. No es una petición, me temo, mi amigo—. Apretó con más fuerza su toque pero Bilbo volvió a negar y se negó a ser apartado—. Bilbo…

— Solo… solo… dame un tiempo…

— Ya has tenido todo el tiempo que podíamos darte, los enanos esperan en la puerta.

— Déjame despedirme, solo será un segundo.

Gandalf se alzó todo lo que la tienda le permitía y soltó al Hobbit.

— Estaré en la puerta.

Gandalf fue hacia la tela de la tienda y la abrió, girándose en el último momento para mirar hacia atrás.

Bilbo se había puesto de pie y estaba inclinado sobre el rey enano. Cualquiera pensaría que estaría susurrándole algo al oído u observándole de cerca. Pero Gandalf podría jurar que era un último y secreto beso de despedida. Bajó la mirada, con el dolor lacerándole el pecho, se colocó el sombrero y salió al exterior donde la mayoría de los supervivientes le observaban en silencio. Gandalf negó y todos los presentes decayeron en un tenue murmullo de desolación y dolor. Poco a poco abandonaron la escena, solo los pocos enanos que quedaban de la compañía se quedaron a acompañar al mago.

Unos minutos después la tela volvió a abrirse para dar lugar al hobbit. No quedaban  rastro del llanto pero tenía churretes negros de suciedad con surcos claros causados por las huellas de las lágrimas. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo por el lloro, sus labios agrietados y su postura le hacía parecer más pequeño que nunca. El resto de los enanos le miraron y alguno que otro estalló en lágrimas. Gandalf puso una mano en su espalda empujándolo a alejarse de allí. A medida que se alejaban los enanos de acercaban dispuestos a despedir a su difunto rey. Cuando sus caminos coincidieron hubo toques amigables, de despedida y de disculpa hasta que sus caminos se separaron. Cada paso que daba Bilbo se descomponía más hasta que las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus azules ojos y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sin embargo Gandalf nunca retiró la mano de su espalda.

— ¿Qué haré ahora, Gandalf?— dijo aferrándose a la tela de su blusa donde estaba su corazón.

— Mi querido Bilbo, llevas tanto tiempo fuera de casa que has olvidado que la tienes — dijo Gandalf con tono fuerte, ignorando el doble sentido de la pregunta. Bilbo casi sonrió, casi, pero las lágrimas se lo impidieron. Siguieron el camino en silencio, daba igual el destino, Bilbo necesitaba despejarse. Tras eso se quedaron un tiempo en silencio hasta que Bilbo se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

— Dijo que me amaba— esa confesión pilló a Gandalf tan de repente que casi detiene su paso. Tuvo que luchar en última instancia  para no detenerse y poder continuar junto al mediano. Bilbo continuó—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Porqué esperar ahora?

— En el fondo, todos los guerreros son humanos, Bilbo y sus mayores temores no están frente  a la hoja de su espada, sino frente sus corazones.

— Nunca… nunca supe verlo— las lágrimas volvieron y se atragantó con sus palabras.

— Thorin era un hombre de pocas palabras, amigo mío.

Bilbo tuvo que asentir a eso. No se atrevía a decir sus sentimientos en voz alta, nunca se hubiera atrevido a contárselo al resto de la comunidad, pero se atrevía a contárselo a Gandalf, siempre a Gandalf. El mago era de confianza. Eso le hizo pensar en una cosa:

— Gandalf, ¿tú lo sabías? — el mago no respondió, se quedó mirando al horizonte, a ese doloroso horizonte lleno de cadáveres, dolor y guerra. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Bilbo esperaba una respuesta, una respuesta que no llegaría. Gandalf sabía muchas cosas, muchas más de las que cualquier raza sabría en su vida, y una mirada anhelante en una noche sin luna, solo iluminada por una pequeña hoguera procedente del rey de los enanos a un hobbit profundamente dormido no era un misterio. Sí, Gandalf lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido y por mucho que no hubiera sido correcto meterse en esos asuntos ahora mismo hubiera deseado que al menos sus dos pequeños y valientes amigos hubieran podido pasar, aunque fuera, una última noche juntos. 

 

## Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://karasnapeprince.tumblr.com/post/39094216070/sorry-for-my-bad-english-correct-me-a-small-fic en ingles.  
> Sí, la ilustración es mía! Es un poco mala porque la hice en una hora o así antes de irme a dormir. Si quereis ver más dibujos visitad mi pagina de Deviantart. Ahora me he metido en el rollo Thilbo y estoy dibujando un poco de esta encantadora pareja... estoy ilustrando mi proximo one shot! Paciencia!
> 
> mi deviantart: karasnape.deviantart.com


End file.
